hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
Myuu Ousawa
Myuu is one of the main female protagonists of Hagure Yuusha no Estetica. She is the daughter of the Demon King and after his death at the hands of Akatsuki, she is brought to the Human World under the alias of his deceased younger sister Miu Ousawa as a student in JPN Babel following the final wish of her father. Appearance Myuu is a young girl of average height. She has pink hair that she normally ties into two twin-tails and green eyes. She generally wears either her standard school uniform, school gym clothes, or the cloth generated by her AD. The only other clothes she is known to wear at this stage are her underwear. When she was younger she had dark-colored skin like any other Dark Elf, but as she got older her skin grew fair. Myuu has notably large breasts, for her age, that are so big that they often break the buttons on her uniform or bra. They are also large enough that they leave an opening on her gym clothes which reveals her cleavage. Myuu has been noted as being very attractive by several characters. Personality Myuu has a strong and quiet nature as she can be hostile toward Akatsuki if he has done something to aggravate her but generally treats him fairly. Myuu is saddened by the death of her father but understands his wishes well as she joins Akatsuki for that reason. She is also very friendly and kind to others. History Myuu was born in Asmodian by her father, Galious and her unnamed mother, a Dark Elf. During her childhood, Myuu had a good relationship with her father despite her father being the enemy of Alayzard and trying to take over the world. During one point, Galious told Myuu to promise him that when a hero slew him, that she will follow him, but if she didn't like him, she could kill him. Myuu understood and agree to her father request. During the final battle, Myuu met Akatsuki Ousawa for the first time and led him to her father through his request for their final battle, which ended by her father died and following Akatsuki back to his world, Earth. Plot Introduction arc Myuu was put inside of a bag by Akatsuki so he could use his Renkan Keikikou to trick the Gate of Another World into believing that they are the same person. After being taken to Earth, Myuu woke up became hostile toward Akatsuki as she was confused at the new world. As Akatsuki try to calm Myuu down, he was shocked to hear her name as her name resembles his dead sister, Myuu which he used this to convince everyone that she is his long lost sister. Akatsuki later explains Myuu about his world and BABEL, as the government, COCOON will end up coming to them for questions but told Myuu to relax as he got it to handle. After entering BABEL along with Myuu as his sister, Akatsuki and Myuu were ordered to do some writing and physical test to determine their rank in class. Class B arc Ranking Wars arc Return to Alayzard arc Akatsuki the Demon King arc Powers and Abilities Myuu has an extremely high level of magical skill, being able to generate shield magic without any effort, and also use multiple magic (from different elements) at one time and in rapid succession. She seems to favor using air elemental magic as most of her magic circles appear green in color. She is skilled at using any magic, being able to easily knock out a teacher in the first episode, using simultaneous magic of differing elements. She also has a dark power that we see her using in the second episode, likely due to her nature as at least part demon. Later is revelated that she is a unique existence even more that Zahark. Myuu has been observed using the following magic powers: *'Shield Magic:' Myuu generates a green magic circle in front of her to absorb attacks. *'Water Magic:' Myuu puts her hand out and generates a large, blue magic circle. From it, a powerful stream of water rushes out. The strength of it was enough to throw a combat teacher back into a wall, causing a large dent in the structure. *''' Wind Magic: Most likely a basic skill of air magic (her preferred choice of magic), Myuu puts one or both of her hands out in front of her and creates a green magic circle. From this, a massive cyclone of wind is blasted out in whichever direction the circle is pointing. The wind is strong enough to knock back a Cockatrice and send an average-sized human flying over a long distance. *'''Lightning Magic: A kind of wind magic, Myuu generates a green magic circle in the air, and from it casts down a powerful lightning bolt. A single bolt was powerful enough to not only completely knock out a weakened teacher, but also require that he have medical attention. *'Dark Flames:' A mysterious power that Myuu has not shown the full capacity of. It differs from most magic since there is no magic circle involved. Myuu is capable of filling her hand with these black and purple flames. She has never used them in combat, but her actions in generating them showed that she believed they could kill Akatsuki Ousawa, even after she witnessed his strength. This power can likely be attributed to her demonic heritage. *'Inherited Technique:' A type of magic Myuu received from her father, the Demon King, which is invoked via an orange magic circle. It appears to involve imbuing her own body with magical power, and then rechanneling that power into the form of a spear/halberd-type weapon composed entirely of magic. Myuu was able to use this weapon to wound a celestial being which had previously proven itself immune to direct magical attack, an accomplishment which hints at her own power and that of the technique. Weapons & Equipment *'Holy Tin': Myuu's AD takes the form of a staff with an elaborate head. So far she has only been shown using it as a blocking weapon. It is assumed this staff can aid and augment Myuu's magic as well. *'Sword': Myuu chose a basic sword during her first combat exam. But she did not use it at all, so she passed the exam using magic instead. Poem Light Novel Version In the alternative world of Alayzard, under the intertwined tragedies, the Princess’s happiness has been deprived, You, who lost everything, only a thorn infested trial remains. ... The current you bathed among the gentle wind, The gentle wind will become a storm, and call forth other companions. ... Loneliness will always follow behind you like a shadow, Whether you will be alone, the choice belongs to you. Whether you will be isolated, the choice belongs to your partner. Manga Version In the world called Alayzard, the princess' joy was stolen within the spiral of loneliness. For you who have lost everything, only a road of thorns was left to thread on. ... Now, with you in the current world, a tender wind blows at your side. Soon, the wind will become a storm, bringing forth a variety of new allies. ... From behind you, isolation and loneliness will always follow. It all depends on you if loneliness will encompass you. It all depends on your peers if you'll become aloof. Media References and Notes *It can be assumed from her choice of the weapon that Myuu has some experience with a sword. *Myuu's AD outfit is based on her self-consciousness. In the ova, it was revealed that her self-consciousness was corrupted by Akatsuki's perverted habit towards her. Category:Main Protagonist Category:Female Category:Class B Category:Alayzard Category:Dimensional Beings Category:Characters